


fluff & face masks

by ssc_art



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Asexual Character, Asexual Lance, Asexual Relationship, Canon Universe, Dorks in Love, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pillow Fights, Spa Day, ace author, asexual Keith, asexual author, i love them sm, klance, klance fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssc_art/pseuds/ssc_art
Summary: Lance and Keith have a spa day. Fluff ensues.~Feat. ace Klance and pillow fights





	fluff & face masks

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this a while ago and finally finished it wheeee  
> (I'm so slow oof)
> 
> I literally know nothing about beauty products and such, the last time I wore nail polish was over four years ago and I've never used a face mask so I apologise for the inaccuracy that might occur (why does that sound so formal lol)
> 
> Anyway, I'll stop now so you can actually read your fluff

 

Sometimes you have to sacrifice things that are important to you, in order to make your significant other happy. Yes, you may have to give up some things, but what you get in exchange is absolutely worth it.

At least, that's what Keith told himself as he eyed the green cream on Lance's finger that looked suspiciously similar to food goo and was approaching his face right now.

"Why exactly are you putting green stuff on my face again?" Keith looked at his boyfriend, one eyebrow raised in a questioning matter.

"Because," said boyfriend replied. "it'll cleanse and soften your nasty-ass crusty skin. I mean, what the hell are you doing with it, I can practically see all your pores." He made a face and flicked some of the cream on Keith's nose.

Keith wanted to regret ever suggesting doing this, but upon seeing Lance's happiness, he softened and relaxed into the touch.

* * *

 

A little earlier, Keith had walked onto the bridge and he'd noticed Lance sitting against the wall, melancholy on his face.

Not wanting Lance to be sad, he quickly came up with a plan.

"Hey, Lance," he said as he approached his boyfriend, startling him so his head snapped up to look Keith in the eyes. "Didn't you say you wanted to try a facemask on me last week?"

Lance looked at him with a blank expression for a few seconds before opening his mouth, as if he had a hard time processing Keith's words.

"Are," he began, then closed his mouth again. "Are you saying you want to have a spa day?"

Noticing the obvious excitement in his eyes, Keith replied: "Uh, yes?"

Lance immediately brightened, his anguish forgotten, the widest smile illuminating his face, and sprang up. He grabbed Keith's hand and started to walk in the direction of his room, already chatting the ears off of Keith's head ("okay, so we're gonna start with a face mask to exfoliate your skin, because  _dang_ , that's some greasy shit.") Said person smiled at the sudden change in emotion and allowed himself to get dragged to Lance's bedroom.

When they entered said room, Lance let go of Keith's hand and stepped into the bathroom, opening the cabinet _._ He rummaged through it, retrieving a mint green tube and some small bottles, Keith watching from the doorway, arms folded before his chest, a faint smile tugging at his lips.

Apparently Lance had had everything he needed, because he closed the cabinet andexited the bathroom, pulling Keith with him to the bed. They seated themselves on the cushions and Keith looked at Lance expectantly.

"So, what is all this stuff and where the hell did you get it from?"

"Okay so this-" Lance pointed at the mint green tube "-is the face mask. And these bottles are nail polish." He gestured to a few bottles filled with liquid in various colours. "And I asked Allura if they had any beauty products a few months ago, and she gave me all this. It took me a while to figure it all out since it's different from Earth stuff, of course, but I've got it all down now." He then looked at Keith with a frown.

"Hmm..."

"What?"

Lance leaned forward and flicked Keith's bangs out of his face. Keith yelped in surprise and almost fell over.

"Lance what the hell?" he said.

Lance only made a "tsk" sound and shook his head in a disappointed manner. "Honey, that  _hair_ ," he said in an exaggerated tone.

"What's with my hair?" Keith said defensively, hands going to said hair.

"It's too looong," Lance complained. "How are we ever going to be able to put a face mask on it like this? Honestly, Keith, you should've been a little more prepared for our spa day." He shook his head disapprovingly.

"Hey, you got some scissors with you?"

"Lance, what the  _fuck_ are you planning on doing to my hair?" Keith said threateningly. "And why would I have  _scissors_  right now?" He ignored Lance's protesting mumbling ("well, you do always have a knife on you, so it wouldn't be  _that_  weird for you to have scissors right now")  
"If you want to cut off my hair I'll swear to fucking  _God-_ "

"Okay, okay," Lance hurriedly said, raising his arms as if he was surrendering. "No cutting off your mullet, today."

"It's not a mullet!"

"Whatever, samurai."

"St-stop calling me that!" Keith's face was bright red now, though he tried to mask it by hiding his face behind his hands.

"Aww, is poor little Keithy embarrassed?" Lance cooed, making his boyfriend blush even more. Lance smirked at the sight and closed the gap between them. They were now nose to nose, directly looking into each other's eyes. Lance was once again reminded of just how beautiful Keith's eyes were. They weren't just grey or blue or purple - which was already pretty rare -, or any colour. They were a swirl of amethyst and aquamarine and lapis lazuli and- okay maybe he has had a gemstone phase when he was younger, but they were awesome okay, you can't blame him for liking them. He knew he was being a sappy shit but he didn't care because  _goddamn,_ his boyfriend was beautiful.

He only realized he'd said all that out loud when Keith groaned loudly and buried his face in Lance's shirt.

"Laaaaaaaaance, stop that," Keith whined.

"Aww, can poor little Keith not stand his boyfriend saying he's the most beautiful, amazing, fantastic, stunning, talente-" Lance got whacked in the face by his pillow before he could think of any more adjectives to describe and embarrass Keith.

"Stop. That," Keith grumbled. "Or I swear I'll smother you with your own fucking pillow."

Lance grinned and finger gunned at Keith. "So, babe, does that mean you're hitting on me?"

He got another face full of pillow for that.

Because of the impact of the hit, he fell out of the bed on the floor, the air being pushed out of his lungs with a huff. Keith peeked over the side of the bed, concern in his eyes. "Oh, shit, are you o-" His sentence got cut off before he could finish because Lance flew up and tackled him so they landed on top of each other on the mattress. Lance grabbed the pillow out of Keith's hand and smacking him with it. Keith tried to defend himself but it was useless; Lance had his arms pinned down under his knees and there was not a long enough pause between the hits to do anything, so he just let it wash over him and laughed.

When he got tired of beating up his boyfriend, Lance dropped the pillow and started to tickle Keith, who still couldn't move, mercilessly. He discovered Keith was, in fact, very ticklish so he saved that small piece of information for later use.

"Much ticklish, very laughter," Lance teased his boyfriend. He earned only more laughter (which may or may not have been because of the fact that he hadn't stopped the tickling).

* * *

"Aha!" Lance suddenly cried out and he hopped off of the bed and to the bathroom. He came out with a small bag, fumbling around in it the whole way back to the bed, where Keith was waiting for him, eyebrows knitted in a confused frown. He looked at Lance questioningly. The latter retreated his hand and shoved it in Keith's face.

"Tadaaaa!" he announced triumphically.

Keith stared at the things in Lance's hand and concluded that it were a few hair ties and a hair band. What.

Lance seemed to pick up that Keith had no idea what to do with this, so he explained: "Allura also got me these, but since my hair is too short" - pulled at a strand of dark brown hair to show just how short it was - "I had never the need to use them.  _But_ you are here now and your long ass mullet hybrid hair-" ("still not a mullet!") "is gonna get in the way of my gorgeous face mask, so I can finally use them!" Keith found his boyfriend looking strangely (okay, and kind of endearingly/adorably) excited to tie Keith's hair up.

"Okay, turn around."

Keith did what he was told, and leaned into Lance's chest, sighing contently when he felt Lance's fingers comb through his hair.

"Y'know, you really should wash it more often, it's all greasy and gross- no offense. Are you using the right shampoo? Maybe I could help you?"

Keith choked on his own spit. 

"No! No, fuck I- Not like that!" Lance was quick to point out. "I-I need to tell you something." Keith turned around when his coughing fit stopped, looking at his boyfriend in confusion. What would he need to tell him right now that was so important?

"So I get that you may want to break up with me after this, and that's totally understandable because some people simply need it and I can't ask you to sacrifi-"

Keith held up his right hand to shush Lance. "Hold up. What? What do you mean? What do you need to tell me? Is something wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, it's just that-" Lance took a deep breath, eyes fixated on his lap, preparing for the worst. "I'm asexual."

He was only met with silence and a wide eyed Keith staring at him.

"Oh, yeah, you probably don't know what that is, my bad. It means not experie-"

"I know what it means!" Keith winced at the tone of his voice. 'I mean, I'm ace, too!"

Lance turned to look him in the eye, relief on his face. "You- you are?"

When Keith nodded, a smile slowly began to form on Lance's face. He threw himself at Keith and tackled him in a hug, kissing him all over his face.

"O my god I can't believe you're ace too I'm so happy I could scream you're the first I know I love you so much!" Lance was rambling and he knew it, but  _finally_ he'd found another ace, his boyfriend no less, finally someone who  _understood_.

Keith just beamed at him, an adoring shimmer in his eyes.

"Yeah," he said softly. "I am."

When Lance was finally done kissing Keith's face - which was very long, for the record - he picked up the hair band and hair ties, and he started combing through Keith's hair again. He then tied it up in a ponytail, poking at it.

"Floofy."

Keith just grumbled, though there was a glint of amusement in his eyes. Lance grabbed the hair band and put it just so that Keith's bangs were pulled away from his face. He admired his handiwork for a moment, squishing Keith's cheeks like your great-grandma Karen does at a family reunion while she tells you you've grown so much even though you've only seen her twice in your whole life and one time was at a funeral of someone you barely knew.

Though, Keith must admit, Lance was much more handsome and cute.

"Now, let's finally put on our face masks!" Lance announced, interrupting his thoughts, the mint green tube from earlier in his hand, and that, girls, boys, and everyone in between, is the story of how Keith ended up on Lance's bed with green stuff all over his face.

* * *

"Choose," Lance said, shoving a bunch of bottles of nail polish in his face.

Keith blinked slowly, catching up with Lance's words. He quickly skimmed through the several colours nail polish and picked the one that caught his eye: a deep blue, similar to Lance's eyes.

Lance hummed in acknowledgement. "Good choice." He uncapped the tiny bottle and grabbed Keith's right hand. "Stay still," he commanded, carefully applying the nail polish to Keith's finger nails.

Keith noticed the tip of his tongue sticked/stuck out the corner of his mouth while concentrating, which was really fucking adorable.

When Lance had finished, he gestured to his nails in a 'look what I did!' way.

"And now it's time for you to put on my nail polish!" he then exclaimed excitedly, sticking out his hands in Keith's direction.

"Me? No way," Keith sputtered.

"But Keiiiiiith, I did your nails, too, so you have to do mine now."

"It'll look like shit though."

"I don't caaaaaare, just do it. You'll even get to choose the colour." Lance was giving him puppy eyes now.

Keith sighed. He couldn't say no to that face.

"Okay, fine, but stop with the puppy eyes, okay?"

Lance beamed and Keith's heart skipped a beat. Just that gorgeous smile made it worth it already.

He eyed the several bottles of nail polish - a glittery purple, a hot pink and a holographic one, to name a few - and settled for a simple red colour.

He got out the brush and started carefully applying the polish on Lance's nails.

When he was done and had put the brush back into its bottle, he studied his work.

It looked like shit.

It was a honest to god mess. There was red all over Lance's fingers and it was applied inconsistently, some nails barely having any polish on them, others like three layers too many.

It looked like shit, so that's exactly what he told Lance.

"No, it doesn't, I love it. Now we match," was his boyfriend's answer, sticking out his arm and wiggling his fingers to inspect his nails.

"There's literally fucking nail polish on your wrist - how did that even  _get_  there?" Keith commented, eyeing the horrible job he'd done.

"Okay,  _maybe_ it does look like shit, but I still love it," Lance protested, sticking his chin in the air stubbornly.

"Why? We just established it looks like shit." Keith crossed his arms.

"Because you did it, dumbass," Lance answered, peeking at his boyfriend.

"I- what?" Keith stammered. "What do you mean?"

"Don't think I didn't notice what you did back there."

"Did what?"

"Distract me. From my homesickness."

Keith opened his mouth to deny it, but before he could say anything, Lance shut him up by giving him a peck on the lips.

"Thank you," he whispered as he pulled away.

Keith was gazing at his boyfriend like there were entire constellations in his eyes, a lovestruck smile on his face, when the alarm rang, a high-pitched noise that pierced their ears and made both of them jump in shock.

The two boys looked at each other with a horrified expression, eyeing each other's face masks and still drying nail polish.

"Fuck."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:
> 
> The alarm ended up being an error so there was no actual threat of an attack. Everyone went back to whatever they were doing, Keith and Lance washing off their face masks.  
> Lance caressed Keith's face, cooing that it was so soft~ Keith pretended to be annoyed but he secretly loved it (and Lance).
> 
> I was writing this and suddenly there was ace Klance and I was like "okay nice more representation" so yeah  
> Btw, in this fic, Lance and Keith are both sex-repulsed but do like kissing (though not with tongue)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, let me know if there were any mistakes in the comments :)
> 
> My writing & art blog on tumblr: demiromantic-disaster  
> Fandom blog: thnks-fr-th-klnc


End file.
